The invention relates generally to lamp assemblies. In particular, the present invention is directed to a vehicle interior lamp assembly which provides illumination within the interior of a vehicle. While the lamp assembly may find application in a wide range of vehicles, it is particularly adapted for use with a recreational vehicle, an outfitted van, a shuttlebus and the like.
Lamp assemblies are normally provided in the interior of a motor vehicle in order to provide illumination so as to enable occupants of the motor vehicle to read books, maps and other materials, locate objects within the vehicle and accomplish other tasks which require the interior to be illuminated. When illuminating the passenger side of the vehicle, these lamp assemblies must be capable of projecting light in a discrete area of the interior so as to provide sufficient illumination for one passenger while avoid illuminating the entire vehicle interior so as to avoid interfering with another passenger's ability to sleep, watch television, or the like. Consequently, the industry has advanced lamp assemblies which attempt to concentrate illumination within a particular area, such as the lap of a passenger in a particular seat, a table top or the like.
One common design advanced by the industry is a swivel or "globe type" lamp assembly, wherein the direction of illumination may be selectively altered by the vehicle occupant. A swivel lamp assembly normally includes a housing into which is placed a light housed within a spherical body or globe. The globe is movably positioned within the housing such that when desired, the occupant may move the globe within the housing to thereby aim the lamp in a particular direction. Although the "globe type lamp" is relatively successful in directing the light in a particular direction, it suffers from many disadvantages. The interconnection between the parts, specifically the housing and the globe is relatively expensive and complicated and may cause the lamp assembly to rattle or vibrate. Any tendency to vibrate would increase with the age of the lamp assembly, and would be most noticeable when the vehicle is driven at high speeds or on uneven terrain. Furthermore, since the illumination is focused upon a particularly narrow area, the globe type lamp often provides illumination about a narrow area which is too bright, and fails to provide uniform illumination within a large enough area to avoid the necessity for the ability to direct the beam. Furthermore, as these globe type lamps comprise a series of interconnected parts, at least one of which is moveable, the assembly is susceptible to mechanical failure and is often relatively expensive. Additionally, the lamp is housed in a relatively narrow cylindrical chamber which, if used continuously for prolonged periods of time, has a tendency to become hot to the touch and to discolor. Furthermore, these lighting assemblies are relatively difficult to install, due to the number of parts comprising the assembly.
Consequently, there exists a need for vehicle interior lamp assembly which is economical to produce, easily installed, and capable of providing a sufficient, uniform illumination pattern.